Music of the Wand
by MarandaWrites
Summary: My attempts to different songs to the theme of Hogwarts and the characters of Hogwarts.. Please be kind.. UPDATED A NEW SONG.
1. Platform nine and three quarters

Disclaimer: I disclaim the song and the lyrics (except the ones I made up) and the characters and places...everything.. (cept the idead to fo this.)  
  
Author's Notes: I thought of doing this while I was talking to my friend Charlotte online, but I tried saving a different song which screwed up the comp so this is shot #2.   
  
Tune to "Mambo #5" by Lou Bega  
  
**  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, this is platform nine 3/4..  
  
**  
  
One, two, three, four, five everybody get on so we can ride to the,   
  
Hogwarts School where we can use, magic that's so cool but I really don't wanna..  
  
Potions class like I had last year, must stay away from Snape you hear,   
  
I like Sevrus, Draco, but not Ron or Harry,   
  
And as I continue to grow they just get weirder,   
  
So what can I do? I really beg you Merlin..  
  
To me Quiddich is just a neat sport,   
  
Anything like this is all good let me pass class,  
  
just do all the homework...  
  
(chorus 1)- A little bit of Snape here in my life,  
  
A little bit of Draco by my side,   
  
A little bit of Harry with the scar,  
  
A little bit of Ron drivin his Dad's car..  
  
A little bit of Dumbledore giving lectures,   
  
A little bit of Hooch showin how to fly good,   
  
A little bit of Voldemort, here I am,   
  
A little bit of power makes us safe again..  
  
Platform # 9 3/4  
  
Jump up and down, and Neville shows a frown,   
  
Pixies are a real pest, better get Gilderoy now,   
  
Take one swish left, and one swoosh right,   
  
One to the front, and a blast to the side,   
  
Points taken away once, and away again twice,  
  
And if it looks like trouble you'll get in a fight....  
  
(chorus 1)   
  
Steam on the train Platform 9 3/4  
  
(chorus 1)  
  
I do all to pass all classes like we supposed to do,  
  
you can't fail, but you can fly,  
  
You and me gonna see the night sky! 


	2. oh Draco!

Disclaimer: I still disclaim everything that does not belong to me.   
  
Author's Notes: WEEEEEEEEEE This parody stuff is fun!!!!  
  
**Tune to "Mickey" by Toni Basil (80's song)**  
  
**  
  
(chorus 1) Hey Draco! Hey Draco! Oh Draco you so fine you so fine you blow my mind, Hey Draco, Hey Draco.. (repeat 3 times)  
  
p Hey Draco, You been around all night, and that's a little long,  
  
You think you got it right, but your spellbook says it's wrong,  
  
Can't you say, "Lumos!" so I can go to bed, Draco!  
  
p Cause when you say you're right, everybody says you're not,  
  
You petrified me now, oh please Draco don't,   
  
When I see you, you still curse me again Draco!  
  
p (chorus 2) Oh Draco what a pity you don't understand,   
  
You take me by the wand when you take me by the hand,  
  
Oh Draco, what a pity can't you understand,  
  
It's wizards like you Draco... oh what you do Draco, do Draco..  
  
Don't steal my book Draco.  
  
p Hey Draco! Now if you take my homework WHO's ever gonna know,   
  
Everytime you cheat it gives another A for sure,  
  
It's something you shouldn't do, just please say no Draco!  
  
p So c'mon and do your own work anytime you can,   
  
even if you fail, I'll treat you like a man,  
  
Please Draco please don't take my book again Draco!  
  
p Oh Draco what a pity you can't understand,  
  
You take me by the wand when you take me by the hand,  
  
Oh Draco what a pity why don't you raise your hand Draco!   
  
It's wizards like you Draco! Oh what you do Draco Do Draco,  
  
Don't steal my test Draco!  
  
p (repet chorus 1 and 2) 


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: I still ::Moan:: disclaim everything that isn't mine..   
  
Authors notes: READ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Tune to Blink-182's "What's My Age Again?" (** means chorus)  
  
I got detention, it's on a friday night,   
  
with Professor Snape, I got into a fight,  
  
I spilled my potion flask, and it spilled on top him, and then I was embarrassed,   
  
**And that's about the time he yelled and screamed at me,  
  
no teacher likes you when you are 15,  
  
I guess it shows me that I should say,  
  
"what the heck is your problem?"  
  
My friends say I should yell at him,  
  
When's detention again...? oh when's detention?**   
  
Later on, Transfiguration time,   
  
I turned Neville's toad, into a blob of slime,   
  
He was a tattle tale, Mcgonagal was mad, I was in trouble again,  
  
**and that's about the time she screamed and yelled at me,   
  
No teacher likes you when you are a teen,   
  
I guess that shows me I should say,  
  
"What the heck is your problem?"  
  
My friends say I should yell at her,   
  
When's detention again? oh When's detention?**  
  
(music break)  
  
**And that's about the millionth detention this week,  
  
I guess it's time I admit that I'm a teen,  
  
I don't care if teachers don't like me,  
  
My friends say I should go to class..  
  
What's next class again..oh what's next class again?** 


	4. Father of Mine Draco POV

Disclaimer:I disclaim everything that does not belong to me. Anything you don't recognize is mine.   
  
A/N: I was motivated by my one review to make more songs. ... CAN ANYONE REVIEW!!?? PLEASE?  
  
....(** indicates chorus) ...tune to "Father Of Mine" by Everclear.....(Draco's POV)  
  
Father of mine,  
  
Tell me where have you been,  
  
You know I just closed my eyes,  
  
And Hogwarts dissapeared,  
  
Father of Mine,  
  
Take me back to the day,  
  
When I was still your ferret boy,  
  
Back before you went craz-ay,  
  
I remember the clear skies, flying the block,   
  
I loved it when you were by my side,  
  
I loved to see you work,  
  
You would take me to Knockturn Alley,  
  
You would take me to buy hair bleach,  
  
Take me to Hogwarts, where they don't know how to teach,  
  
Father of mine,  
  
Tell me where did you go,  
  
You had that wand inside your hand,  
  
But your spells were hard to show,  
  
Father of mine,  
  
Tell me what did you see,  
  
When you look back at your perfect life and you see voldie, (voldemort)  
  
I was ten years old,  
  
Doing all that I could,  
  
It wasn't easy for me to be a scared pure-blood in a squib neighborhood,  
  
Sometimes you would send me a howler,  
  
With a scream that would kill,  
  
I never understood a curse then, but someday I will,  
  
Daddy gave me a name,  
  
Then he cursed away,  
  
Daddy gave a name,  
  
Then Voldie took him away,  
  
Daddy gave me a name,  
  
My Dad-Lucius gave me a name,  
  
Father of mine,  
  
Tell me where have you been,  
  
I just closed my eyes,  
  
And Hogwarts dissapeared,  
  
Father Of mine,  
  
Tell me why can't I weep,  
  
While I sit here mocking Harry,  
  
Cause his friends are all creeps,  
  
I will never like muggles,  
  
I will never be kind,  
  
I will always be pure inside,  
  
I will always use my mind,  
  
Now I am a growin teen,  
  
with a life of my own,  
  
And I swear I'm goin to let Voldie know,  
  
All the pain we have shown,  
  
Then he cursed away,  
  
Daddy gave me a name,  
  
Then voldie took him away,  
  
Daddy gave me a name,  
  
Then he cursed away,  
  
My daddy gave me a wand..... 


	5. Jealous Guy Voldemort

disclaimer: I own nothing....  
authors notes: Sorry it's been so long...  
  
song five ::Tune to-Jealous Guy by John Lennon:::::(Voldemort is singing this by the way)  
  
I was thinking of the past  
And how your life didn't last  
I always lost control  
I always lost control  
I didn't mean to kill you  
I'm sorry that I made you die  
I didn't mean to kill you  
I'm just a jealous guy  
I was feeling insecure  
You might not love me anymore  
I was going mad inside  
I was going mad inside  
I didn't mean to kill you  
I'm sorry that I made you die  
I didn't want to kill you  
I'm just a psycotic guy  
I was trying to pass you by  
Thought that you would run and hide  
I was cursing you all in vain  
I was cursing you all in vain  
I didn't mean to kill you  
I'm sorry that I made you die  
I didn't mean to curse you  
I'm just a crazy guy 


	6. Wizard Hey Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the craziness within...  
  
A/N: I uhh hope this is funny...(please excuse my bad spelling)  
  
Tune to: Smash Mouth's All Star (Harry Potter's POV)  
  
Somebody once told me that Voldie's gonna kill me   
  
I ain't the sharpest wizard in school   
  
Draco's looking kind of dumb with those Crabbe and Goyle bums   
  
Makin' fun of the scar on my forehead   
  
Well the pain starts comin' and Voldie starts comin'  
  
Fed up with the rules so I hit the ground runnin   
  
Doesn't make sense not to bring Ron and 'Mione   
  
Betta watch your back or Voldie'll get your hynee  
  
So much to plan so much to get   
  
So if we get lost please don't fret   
  
We'll never win if we don't go   
  
but we're lucky if Voldie don't show  
  
Chorus:   
  
Hey now, you're a wizard, get your wand and spell-cast  
  
Hey now you're a witch and, you should get movin' real fast  
  
And oh that cauldron is full  
  
So Don't take any of Snape's bull..   
  
It's a tough school, and they say it gets tougher   
  
You're worried bout OWLS but there's things that are rougher   
  
But Dumbledore says not to worry   
  
Except when we're late for class and in a hurry   
  
And Snape's patience is gettin' pretty thin   
  
He's so mad, I wish somebody'd punch him   
  
My professors are boring, and fallin' apart,  
  
Just like that good-for-nothin Gilderoy Lockhart   
  
Repeat Chorus 2x   
  
Somebody once told me that Voldie's gonna kill me  
  
but we stopped him once and for all  
  
Dumbledore's glad, but Snape is mad,  
  
cuz once again he doesn't get to teach DADA  
  
and we got another sockbrain teacher for that  
  
Well detentions start coming and they don't stop coming   
  
Fed up with the rules and I hit the ground running   
  
Doesn't make sense not to bring my cloak  
  
Better hope to Merlin that Snape will soon croak  
  
Nowhere to run nowhere to hide   
  
guess we're screwed, Voldie's back-he should've died  
  
I guess we have to face him again   
  
but we'll defeat him someday, my friend...  
  
Repeat Chorus 


	7. Witch Switch

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little words in here

A/N: hehe this should be fun

_Will Smith's Switch_

_**Witch**_

witch   
Alright ready  
Come on man, spells are what I do  
Yo wand check, wand check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard she got new magic  
It's called "witch" (witch)   
Let's get it going

Hey witch, turn it over and curse it  
Turn around, you witch  
Turn it over and curse it

Hey, stop your broom a second, it's a school girl why you seem wicked  
Hear that, how Dumbledore clear your record  
But don't hex him, go out and join the Order  
Hey, something magic bout her  
Girl on her broom, all the team around her  
I mean Quiddich, ain't gotta lose or nothing  
It ain't like I like a witch on snitch or something   
I'm just a wizard on the right track  
Gimme a butterbeer and it's clear like that  
Avada Kadavra is a way to get down  
Don't use it 'less Voldie's around   
Hey witch

Hey witch, turn it over and curse it  
Turn around, you witch  
Turn it over and curse it

Uh uh uh  
I gotta question, I need to ask Hermione  
Why does Snape look hateful and cruel to Harry  
Is he so special just cuz he got a scar   
He ain't supposed to be suspicious towards everybody  
But oh snap, Ron's regretting  
When Mione's cat attacked Scabbers and soon stayed hidden  
First one in, last one out the class  
Bursting in, lasting long in the class   
First years in, this hat sorts kids no mistaken  
Taking Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Raven-  
Makin' points, highger and more as Draco's hatin'   
Go in detention, you late, come on  
witch

Hey witch, turn it over and curse it  
Turn around, you witch  
Turn it over and curse it

Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you under imperious curse, or you waitin for Buckbeak

Spells aren't really that hard to do and   
I see you're tryin' to learn and  
All you wanted was an owl or two to  
See if you could be a witch-a-roo and  
Shut your trunk, get on the train and  
The thick smoke means it's time to go and   
Hogwarts will be waitin till next year too  
Summer's practice to be a witch-a-roo

Hey, hey  
Hey witch, turn it over and curse it  
Turn around, you witch  
Turn it over and curse it


	8. Witch Girl, Rich Girl

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine cept the words I place in here

A/N: Hope someone reads this lol

_Gwen Stefani's Rich Girl_

_**Witch Girl**_

If I was a Witch Girl  
See, I'd have all the powers in the world, if I was a magic girl  
Voldemort could test me, distress me, my fighting would never end  
Cause I'd have all the powers in the world, if I was a magic girl

Think what that wand could bring  
I'd zap everything  
Put a hex on Draco Malfoy  
Make him my own love slave toy  
No, wouldn't be part of Hogwarts  
I'd be too powerful from the start  
Please book my suite in fancy place Diagon Alley

All the money baby, won't mean anything  
All the money baby, don't bring what magic can bring  
All themoney baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other wand  
The magic is better than gold and I know

If I was a Witch Girl  
See, I'd have all the powers in the world, if I was a magic girl  
Voldemort could test me, distress me, my fighting would never end  
Cause I'd have all the powers in the world, if I was a magic girl  
I'd get me four white owls to  
Carry letters for me to Harry and Ron too  
I'd be the best at most of the spells  
Potions, Spells, Brooms, Apparation  
I'll conjure and aspiration

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

Come together all wizards in the world  
Come and see, brand new me, I'm a magic girl  
Wand? It's all mine  
Wand? Give me time  
Wand? (always matters) Wand?  
Come together all wizards in the world  
Come and see, brand new me, I'm a magic girl  
Wand? It's all mine  
Wand? Give me time  
Wand? (always matters) Wand?  
What happened to my life? Turned up side down  
Spells that outdid mine, no, I'll fight all around  
I have the power to bring  
All the evils down in one sitting  
See Witches and their land, I will take over so you know who I am.

Yes ma'am, we killed the Death Eaters who were wicked  
I hope you can give me praise  
I fought all the way from Lucius to Voldie  
Who's Harry Potter anyways?

If I was a Witch Girl  
See, I'd have all the powers in the world, if I was a magic girl  
Voldemort could test me, distress me, my fighting would never end  
Cause I'd have all the powers in the world, if I was a magic girl


	9. Wherever Potter Goes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's or The Calling's

A/N: Hahaha I'm baaaaaaa-aaaaaaaack

_The Calling's Wherever You Will Go_

_**Wherever Potter Goes **_

_A song From Voldemort to Harry_

So lately, been searching  
For Harry Potter's Scar-struck face  
When I do, come find you, I will kill you with utter grace   
If _Avada_ doesn't work, and I'm the one that's hurt  
Then Death Eaters will be called, to make sure unconciously, you fall 

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever Potter goes  
To Hogwarts or Dursley's, I'll go wherever Potter goes

And maybe, you'll find out  
That you're a failure either way  
Someone will, hold you still, while I point my wand and say,   
If you try to run and hide, I'll still catch up to your side   
Then I'll give no hint of truce   
As I finally kill you

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever Potter goes  
To Hogwarts or Dursley's, I'll go wherever Potter goes

Dig away at his life  
Dig away at his love  
Dig away at his new grave

I know now, just quite how,  
To defeat your powerful, strong spells  
When you are..not watching, I'll come and possess your little mind!

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever Potter goes  
To Hogwarts or Dursley's, I'll go wherever Potter goes


	10. Obsolete

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's or Backstreet Boys

A/N: another song just for myzteek. Thank you for your reviews! WARNING ONE TINY SPOILER FROM SIXTH BOOK IN HERE ABOUT SNAPE but you all prolly knew anyways..

_Backstreet Boy's Incomplete_

_**Obsolete**_

_(Snape's Song)_

Empty bottles, cauldrons and flasks   
I don't answer questions they don't ask   
I hate when you fail all tests that I pass out   
You are a dunderhead without a doubt 

I've tried to teach you things you never knew   
Potions can't be passed to easily  
I hope that the students don't think I'm Jokin'   
Cuz in the end I'm probably gonna be obsolete 

Albus tells me I now teach DADA   
But I still feel eternally, hurtfully sad   
Snapey, I'm Snapey  
I could take over this place  
Yet I am invisible, could leave without a trace 

I've tried to teach you things you never knew   
DADA can't be passed to easily  
I hope that the students don't think I'm Jokin'   
Cuz in the end I'm probably gonna be obsolete 

I don't want to carry on, but I can't seem to let my love show   
I don't wanna keep facing this world alone  
I wanna have control

I've tried to teach you things you never knew   
Nothing can be passed to easily  
I hope that the students don't think I'm Jokin'   
Cuz in the end I'm probably gonna be obsolete 

Obsolete


	11. End of the Books

Disclaimer: I do not own REM or HP in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: All alone and making this parody. IDK if I can pull it off, but let's see.

(Only supposed to partially make complete sense. lol)

To make sense of what you're reading, I'll put the chorus in italics. Otherwise, just follow along as best as you can.

_R.E.M's End of the World (As We Know It)_

_**End of the Books (As We Know it)**_

What fun! It's starts out in book one, Harry Potter's not done. Oh no, we've just begun.  
Scar of a lightning bolt, frightning troll gives you a jolt. - Quirrell serves Voldy's needs, watch as Snape's leg bleeds.  
Speed it up a a bit, see, Dark Lord is bored. The room is gettin' stuffy with the giant dog, Fluffy.  
Liar was for hire, one of many DADA trials, but they all got fired, left, or died at site. Voldemort's-a-comin' in a hurry; better scurry, or he'll kill you next.  
Team by team Quiddich games: tackled, missed, win or loss. Look at that great playing. Snitch!  
Then, oh-no, final blow! Wake up in the common room. But it won't do to close your eyes and start to cry.  
Albus serves all your needs, Why not do a good deed? Tell me if they escape from Basilisk and Tom, Tom.  
You melancholic, workaholic, famed right, "Lite Brite". Feeling little fright.

_It's the end of the books as we know it. It's the end of the books as we know it. It's the end of the books as we know it..._

_Hope Harry doesn't die._

Nine o'clock - a cerfew, Fat Lady's actress is new. Slash and slice, not nice, Hagrid has more advice.  
Time turning, stomach churning, Mione' punching - Draco cussing. Everybody celebrate, Puberty was not late.  
Fight dementors. Flight of Buckbeak. Get down, get down. Watch Ron have a crush, crushed.  
Uh-oh! This means, oh dear! Sirius is here. Scabbers better steer clear! A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of men. Tell him all the secrets, offer him a chance. Sirius is a friend.

_It's the end of the books as we know it. It's the end of the books as we know it. It's the end of the books as we know it..._

_Hope Harry doesn't die._

_Background vocal: I support Lord Voldemort. I support Lord Voldemort. I support Lord Voldemort--HA! Just Joking._

Another crazy journey. Snape seems really guilty. Horcruxes gettin' tricky. Mad Eye Moody. Goblets, Yule balls, and Death Eaters. Albus faces his fate, "Lemon Drop" BOOM!  
You melancholic, workaholic, boy who lived. Right? Right.

_It's the end of the books as we know it. It's the end of the books as we know it. It's the end of the books as we know it..._

_Hope Harry doesn't die._

_Background vocal: I support Lord Voldemort. I support Lord Voldemort. I support Lord Voldemort--HA! Just Joking._


	12. I Wanna be a Superhero

Disclaimer: I don't own Superchick or HP

A/N: YAY PLOT BUNNIES

SPOILERS FROM RECENT BOOK

_Tune to: I'm Wanna be a Supermodel by Superchick_

_**I Wanna be a Superhero**_

(Harry's POV)

I don't care what professors say  
I wanna be a superhero  
Everyone is gonna cheer for me  
wait and see  
when I'm a superhero  
And my broom will fly high and free  
And everyone will wanna see me kill Voldy

'Cause I'm strong and I'm quick  
So popular  
I'm gonna be a superhero  
'Cause I'm brave and I'm slick  
So wonderful  
I'm gonna be a superhero

I wish that I was like Dumbledore  
With a beard like his and powers like his  
And I would change the way  
that it ended  
No, he's not dead  
No, he's not dead.  
And I would catch that Sevvie Snape  
Just cause he's way too mean  
Yeah he's way too mean  
My invisibility cape  
Is the coolest thing  
That can't be seen

'Cause I'm strong and I'm quick  
So popular  
I'm gonna be a superhero  
'Cause I'm brave and I'm slick  
So wonderful  
I'm gonna be a superhero

My scar burned yesterday  
And it's gonna burn today  
And it might just burn tomorrow

Cause I'm gonna be a superhero  
'Cause I'm strong and I'm quick  
So popular  
I'm gonna be a superhero  
'Cause I'm brave and I'm slick  
So wonderful  
I'm gonna be a superhero


End file.
